Protective
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: What happens when Ahsoka tells Anakin what happened on Carlac? Based on 'A Friend in Need' please R&R!


**A/N: Not a LuxSoka one, not a AniSoka one, more like a Anakin/Ahsoka brother/sister story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>What happens when Ahsoka has to tell Anakin what happened on Carlac?<strong>

Ahsoka gulped, she knew she had to tell Anakin what happened. But why did it have to be so soon? As soon as Ahsoka sat down on the couch in their shared quarters, about fifty questions came from Anakin's mouth. Most of them consisting of why she was late on arrival to Coruscant, and why she didn't come with Lux. _Lux. _Ahsoka couldn't stop thinking about him, well, more importantly, the kiss he gave her. She smiled slightly, remembering it.

_She was pointing out the many flaws of Lux's plan, when Lux looked behind her. She was about to turn around, when he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the lips. She wanted to punch him, maybe even kick him in the nuts for kissing her, but recognized other figures in the hut. So, instead, she pretended to like it. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat, and they pulled away. Ahsoka's lekku had turned a deep shade of blue, meaning she was blushing. Well, this is what she gets for acting as Lux's betrothed…._

Even now, Ahsoka's lekku darkened at the thought. Thank the Force Anakin didn't notice, because he was still asking questions to her. But she thought back, a little bit closer to the present, and she smiled. In this memory, she got her revenge.

_They had just escaped the Death Watch, and gotten onto their ship they…uh…'_borrowed.' _Lux turned Ahsoka, and said "I don't think anyone followed us." She nodded, and said "Good. Hey, Lux?" "Ya?" He asked._

_**WHACK!**_

_Lux's head looked down as Ahsoka's hand connected with the back of his head. She smiled, and said "Ever kiss me again, I will do more than hit you. Got it?" He nodded, and went to the back of the ship, and she went to the front._

"Are you even listening to me, Ahsoka?" Anakin had asked her, bringing her back to reality. She looked at him "What?" "You zoned out," he said, he sat next to her, put his hand on her knee, and asked "you ok?" She nodded, and told him "Ya, I-I'm fine." He looked at her skeptical, then said "Don't make me probe you're mind, Ahsoka, now tell me." He squeezed her knee lightly "What's wrong? What happened on Carlac?" She sighed, and said "You want to know? Fine." She stood up, and walked over to the window, she looked out it, the same way she looked at the window between her and Lux when he was going to use the Escape Pod. Ahsoka sighed, she looked over to her master, who sat there, staring at her, waiting. She told him plainly "Master, on Carlac, Lux Bonteri kissed me." His eyes widened, he stood up, and shouted "**WHAT?" **She covered her lekku the best she could, because wow, that was LOUD!

"That son of a Bantha kissed you! _Kissed _you!" Anakin shouted again, and Ahsoka, not wanting to talk, nodded. He growled, and said "That frakking, good-for-nothing, Separatists scum! When I see him I'm gonna ring his frakking neck!" Ahsoka panicked, she didn't want Lux to die. But then again, when Anakin says he's going to do it, he usually does it right away, or he doesn't do it at all. She told him "Anakin, calm down, someone-" "I don't give a frak, Ahsoka!" He shouted at her. She backed up slightly, slightly afraid, her master never really yelled at her, unless she did something really bad. He sighed, and said "Sorry, but Ahsoka…Lux…did…" He trailed off, then asked "Did he do anything else?" She shook her head, he sighed and whispered "Thank the Force." She smiled, and told him "Trust me, Master, Lux wouldn't do anything else. You see," she leaned closer to him, as if she was sharing a secret that no one else was allowed to know "I have this really overprotective Master, who doesn't allow anyone to touch me. And Lux knew this very, _very_ well." He smiled, and he said "No one touches my padawan." She nodded, and said "Or else." He smiled more, and said "Damn straight." And he hugged her with one arm, the anger behind him, well….sorta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't...oh well c: Please Review!<strong>


End file.
